Gunsword Equipment and Weapons
= Melee Weapons = ' * Light: If this weapon is in your off-hand, as part of a Attack, you may also attack with this weapon, taking a -2 to all your attacks (Instead of -4). Light weapons can not be wielded with two hands. * Heavy: This weapon must be wielded with Two-Hands, however weapons wielded with two hands add 1 and ½ STR to your Melee Damage. * Monk: This weapon can be used with feats and abilities that normally affect unarmed strikes. * Finesse: This weapon can use DEX to add to its attack rolls instead of STR or WIS. Melee and Thrown Weapon Damage is still Modified by STR. * Shield: This weapon provides Armor, but also grants Armor penalties to DEX and Athletics skills equal to the shield bonus. * Trip: When you hit a target with this weapon and they are not more than two sizes categories larger than you, you can trip your target instead of dealing damage. * Reach: This weapon can make melee attacks at 10ft, but not at 5ft. A 5ft step towards the user triggers an AOO, if the target was already previously in range. = Mechanical Prosthetics and Implants = Prosthetic and Implants reduces a Player’s Rest Energy Regeneration by 1 during their rest. * Limb Prosthetics can equip and hide a 2 Weight Weapon. (Light Melee, One Handed, Rifle, Shotgun, Light Gur or Bow) * Prosthetics also have the same weapon damage and weapon properties as a Cestus (Light, Monk). Depletion Sickness A character suffers from Depletion Sickness if the total Rest Energy Regeneration reduction from Prosthetic and Implants is greater than or equal to the Player’s CHA Modifier plus 1. A character suffering from Depletion Sickness must rest a Full 8 Hours each day to avoid Fatigue. Depletion Sickness will also cause Fatigue when a character exhausts all of their Energy.� = Ranged Weapon = * Easy-Fix: Move Action to fix Misfire.it takes a Standard Action * Scatter: Attack deals full damage to target creature. Weapon affects an area between the target and the weapon user. All creatures affected must make a reflex save DC 15 or take half damage. * Cone - Draw a 45 Degree cone oriented towards the main target. * Area - Number of feet from the center strike point. * Line - Draw a 5ft wide line oriented on the target * Launch: Scatter shape is created/centered at attack target. * Silent: This weapon doesn't use an explosive propellant. * Auto: This weapon can be used to make an additional attack, adding a -2 penalty to all attacks this turn. * Adjusted: (DC 10 Mechanica|) Adjust a Bow’s Tension (0-5) adding to the weapons damage, but increasing the STR Req. * Falloff: This weapon’s damage die is reduced when attacking outside it’s optimal range. * Easy-Fix: Move Action to fix Misfire.it takes a Standard Action * Scatter: Attack deals full damage to target creature. Weapon affects an area between the target and the weapon user. All creatures affected must make a reflex save DC 15 or take half damage. (Cone - Draw a 45 Degree cone oriented towards the main target. ), (Area - Number of feet from the center strike point.), (Line - Draw a 5ft wide line oriented on the target.) * Launch: Scatter shape is created/centered at the target. * Silent: This weapon doesn't’ doesn't use an explosive propellant. * Auto: This weapon can be used to make two attacks, however they suffer a -2 to all attacks that they make this turn. * Retrieved: Ammo is restocked between encounters without needing to Rest. * Adjusted: (DC 10 Mechanica|) Adjust a Bow’s Tension (0-5) adding to the weapons damage, but increasing the STR Req. * Falloff: This weapon's damage die is reduced when attacking outside it's optimal range. = Ammunition = Weapons and Spare Ammunition are restocked after 2 Hours of Rest. ''' = Armor = * Comfortable: This armor is designed to be worn for long periods of time, and does penalize for sleeping in armor. * Simple: This armor can not be made with complex materials. = Basic Equipment = = Material (Upgrades) = = Dust Ammunition = Ammunition is 4 Units to 1 Weight. Heavy Ammunition is 2 Units to 1 Weight = Dust Augmentations = * Augmentations: Only One Modification can be active at a Single Time. Each Modification can be activated 1/Minute. = Magic Equipment = = Specialty Weapon Designs = * Set-Up: Full-Round to set up the equipment, letting it gain all the listed features. Movement speed is reduced to 5ft (can’t 5ft Step). '''''